Bully Alternate Ending
by Tornmuscle
Summary: Inspired by the alternate endings to Manhunt 2. Jimmy and Gary have a final battle high atop Bullworth Academy's bell tower. Only one will come out victorious, but this time, it's different.


**Bully Alternate Ending**

"The thing is, if I win, you're just another punk!" Gary Smith yelled over the sound of thunder, rain and the ringing of bells as he stood high atop the bell tower of Bullworth Academy, "You win, and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up the head boy!"

"Why'd ya do it Gary?" Jimmy Hopkins yelled back as he approached Gary on the ledge of the tower. Far below he could see the school yard. The boys and girls dorm, the gym, the football field and the observatory, the library, Harrington house, and the auto repair shop. They were his. Jimmy had worked too long and too hard to take control of this school, and he wasn't going to let Gary take it all away now. But what Jimmy didn't know was that Gary had worked long and hard to do the same thing. They were two fifteen year old boys, both fighting for school supremacy.

"Because I can!" Gary responded, "Because making little people like you, and the morons who run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels great!"

"But I never did anything to you!" Jimmy yelled back.

"You would've!" Gary said, "If I'd given you the chance! Face it, I'm smarter than YOU!"

"Oh, congratulations!" Jimmy said back sarcastically, "You're smarter than me! You hate everyone and everyone hates you! Genius!"

"The head likes me!" Gary responded, "I tied him up, turned his dumb school into a battleground, got kids expelled, unfairly, put several others into therapy, and he still likes me!"

"You're such a loser!" Jimmy said as he lunged at Gary and grabbed his shoulders. Jimmy pushed, and Gary pushed back. The two boys met shoulder to shoulder, head to head. They both pushed.

"Well at least my mother doesn't make her living on her back!" Gary exclaimed. They separated.

"You're dead!" Jimmy called out. He threw himself at Gary, sending both boys over the edge, plummeting to their apparent doom. Luckily for both of them, they landed on scaffolding, high above the headmasters office. Both boys layed on the ground, stunned for a moment, then they climbed to their feet.

"I can take you Hopkins!" Gary yelled as he grabbed Jimmy by the shirt. Gary lifted his fist and drove it into Jimmy's face. Jimmy was stunned for a second, then looked down at Gary.

"Get out of my way!" Jimmy said as he pushed Gary back. Jimmy raised his fists and hit Gary twice. Gary stumbled back, took his fighting stance, then hit Jimmy in the face with a round-house kick. Jimmy grabbed his face as blood squirted out of his nose. "How'd you learn that kick?" Questioned Jimmy.

"The hobo behind the school, AKA your dad, taught me." Replied Gary, "You look surprised James. What? Did you think you were the only one who that bum taught how to fight? Oh you poor, simple minded boy. That bum will help anyone who gives him transistors, or in my case, liquor. And what about this move Jimmy?" Gary walked up to the still incapacitated Jimmy and punched him hard in the stomach. "Familiar?" Said Gary, "It's a boxing punch, I learned it from the preppies at the boxing club. Yes, that's right Jimmy, I was earning the prep's trust while you were still taking on Russell's crew. While you were beating up the preppies, I was convincing Johnny Vincent to help me. And while you fought the greasers, I was dealing with the Jocks. By the time you got the nerds on your side, I had already earned everyone's trust. Even the teachers. Even the prefects. Even Crabblesnitch himself. I deserve to win, even more than you do, because I worked harder! Now stand up Jimmy. Let's finish this once and for all."

"Alright Gary." Said Jimmy as he wiped the blood from his face, "Let's dance." Jimmy ran at Gary and through a punch at his face, but at the last second, Gary turned slightly and dodged it. He grabbed Jimmy and held him against the railing on the side of the scaffolding. Jimmy looked down at the skylight below.

"Any regrets Jimmy?" Gary said as he pressed his arm against Jimmy's neck.

"Just one Gary." Jimmy replied, "I never got a chance to really kick your ass."

"Don't worry James," said Gary, "they'll be plenty of ass-kicking at your new school. Unfortunately, that ass being kicked will be your's." Gary leaned all of his weight on Jimmy. The scaffolding groaned and creaked. The railing on which Jimmy was being held against gave out. Jimmy and Gary fell back off of the scaffolding and dropped straight down through the glass skylight of Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Dr. Crabblesnitch himself sat tied up in a chair across the room from the boys. He looked over at them. One of the boys stood, the other remained motionless on the floor. Crabblesnitch watched to see who was victorious. The winner turned around and lifted his head. It was none other than Gary Smith. He stood triumphant as Jimmy lay defeated on the floor.

"Hopkins!" Called Crabblesnitch, "I heard the whole thing, you're expelled! Come and untie me boy!"

"Yes sir!" Gary said. He ran over to Crabblesnitch and untied his hands and feet from the chair.

"Thank-you Gary." Said Crabblesnitch as he stood, "So Hopkins tried to take my school by force, eh?"

"That's right sir." Said Gary, "Unlike me. I won over everyone's friendship through my wit and sharp thinking, Jimmy here just tried to beat up the big boys on campus."

"Beating up the bigger boys?" Said Crabblesnitch, "How disrespectful to our beautiful Bullworth. Here, we believe in picking on the weaker children, so that they may one day grow up to be stronger. I never did trust that Hopkins. Though I didn't see the face of the boy who tied me up, I knew that it must have been Hopkins! I'll send his expulsion notice to his mother right away! And take out the trash, would you Smith?"

"With pleasure." Said Gary. He walked over to Jimmy and began dragging him out of the office.

"So it was you who took on this monstrous little wretch, was it?" Said Crabblesnitch.

"Yep." Replied Gary.

"What a hero!" Said Crabblesnitch, "A lone wolf!"

"Lone wolf?" Said Gary as he finished dragging Jimmy out of the office, "Yeah. That seems about right."

"Well, you must be rewarded." Said Crabblesnitch, "What do you want boy?"

"There's this guy named Peter Kowalski," began Gary, "I want you to send him an expulsion notice."

"Expel him?" Said Dr. Crabblesnitch, "What for?"

"No." Said Gary, "Don't expel him. Just send him a fake expulsion notice. I just want to see the look on Petey's face when he thinks he's been expelled! Heh-heh. That's gonna be classic."

"Consider it done." Dr. Crabblesnitch replied. Gary turned and left the main office with a sense of accomplishment. He had beaten Jimmy, and now the school was his to control and manipulate. Gary walked out the front door of Bullworth academy, and right past the crowd of cheering students, without so much as a glance in their direction. He headed back to the boys dorm to continue his planning. Gary Smith had already taken over Bullworth Academy. What next? The town of Bullworth? America? The world? For a boy like Gary, the plans never stopped.

"Woah." Gary said to himself, "I should have stopped taking my pills along time ago."


End file.
